


Burning the Stars

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Series: Urzai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Urzai, Urzai Week, Urzai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Iroh takes Ozai to the Theater, Ozai is not really impressed until he sees the Leading lady. #Urzai Week 2020 "Theater"
Relationships: Azulon/Ilah (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Urzai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Ozai's Pov

“I just don’t know why we have to be here, father has been having war meetings nearly every day now, and we haven’t been invited to any of them! Aren't you a little concerned? You are the golden child.” Ozai Rolled his eyes 

Walking through the halls of the grand theater, Ozai and Iroh were currently being shown a tour and Ozai was being extra grouchy. He watched out the windows as huge crowds gathered at the front of the entrance, they were mostly here to get a glimpse of the Royal brothers, but some were genuinely here for the show. 

“Ozai, you need to learn to enjoy the small things in life. I mean tell me honestly would you have rather been in that stuffy suffocating war room right now.” Iroh Laughed at the little children that ran around them, and smiled at the parents who bowed and constantly apologized.

“If I had to choose that room or the theater, I think you know my answer Iroh.” Ozai crossed his arms, and to Iroh he looked a lot like a little child it brought a smile to his face.

“I know you don’t mean that little brother, You have just as much of a soft spot for plays as i do. At least it's not ‘Love amongst the Dragons’ ”

“I would sooner throw myself straight into the Gates of Azulon itself than watch that play one more time.” Ozai Shivered

Iroh simply laughed and slapped his younger brother on the back. The tour guide wanted to introduce them to the actors of the play, but Ozai didn't want to waste time meeting them, Iroh agreed to meet them after the play, he didn’t want them to be extra nervous.

“Of all the things we could be doing today, why the theater Iroh?” Ozai genuinely didn’t want to be here today, the thought of watching a play without Ilah felt wrong.

“I’m an old man Ozai, let me indulge in my stories.” Iroh thanked the tour guide as both he and Ozai sat in their seats

“You’re 35” Ozai bluntly stated, kicking his feet up on the railing of their private box. If he was anywhere else,Ozai wouldn’t act in such a way. Slouching with his feet kicked up arms crossed and pouting. It was unbecoming of a prince, but in the cover of darkness near his older brother he didn’t seem to care that he was being a little childish.

“Exactly! I already have grey hair!” He tried to make a joke but Iroh's smile fell when he looked in his brother’s direction. Ozai was borderline pouting. It was Iroh's idea to go to the theater on this rare day they had off, their mother was assassinated only two months ago and he knew that out of everyone Ozai was taking it hard, maybe even harder than their father who locked himself within his scrolls.

Ilah loved the theater, though he was sure Ozai loved it much more than she did. Which was an achievement in itself.. Iroh had hoped that by going it would help ease the pain of her passing. Iroh tried his best to be cheerful, but even being here without her had brought a pain to him as well. He would never say it, but Ilah had more of a soft spot for Ozai than she did for him. She loved both her sons very much and never treated either of them differently, But Azulon had a strong hatred for the young prince for a reason only Azulon and Ilah had known. Iroh had his suspicions but he was never going to say. So she took it upon herself to smoother Ozai in much more love hoping to love him enough for both parents. It was no secret that the royal brothers didn’t always get along, but Iroh made a promise to himself that he would continue what his mother left behind.

“So what is this play about?” Ozai absently mindly looked through the scroll that talked about the play not reading but simply browsing.

“Oh, It's called ‘Burning the Stars’ this play is about two waring showmen constantly trying to achieve what is conceived as impossible, they each own a circus and each show is just as dangerous as the last both trying to top one another. But unbeknown to the masters, two performers fall in love and they try to escape the growing feud.”

“We are watching a play about circuses?” Ozai looked up from the scroll and stared at his brother.

“It's much more exciting than I have described it, the actors actually train to do stunts and the performance is amazing Ozai! ”

Ozai rolled his eyes as the candle lights dimmed and the show began.

As the play started and the actors grew on stage Ozai tried to appease his brother by having a good time. It's not like the play was bad, it was just each time he found himself relaxing he would reach over to talk to his mother and realized his mother was not there and the cycle would begin again. Ilah and Ozai loved to talk and react verbally about a play to each however without her there he felt as though he was unable to express himself freely anymore.

The main focus of the play had actually been interesting, he didn’t think he would have cared for the romance part of the play, but they did it in a way that wasn’t overbearing. Even the “circus” performances were exciting, of course there were Firebenders that had the main focus of the audiences, but the non-benders were just as captivating. One non-bender in particular had caught his attention the most. It was the lead lady. When he looked at the play’s scroll he learned that the lead man and woman were named Ikem and Ursa respectively. Ursa, Ozai thought, was a very pretty name.

The noise from his left drew him to attention and he realized that his brother had fallen asleep and began to snore. It irritated him, he only came for his brother and the man had fallen asleep. He thought about kicking the chair and letting his brother fall, but instead he undid his cape and wrapped it around Iroh. Ozai lean on to the railing looking in wonder at the play below. He couldn’t remember the fake names of the actors before him, but he watched as the “couple” argued about the future of their relationship. The woman, Ursa had told Ikem “no, that the world wouldn’t accept them as they were and he needed to stop trying” and Ikem tried to convince her “that it would be ok and they would figure it out because she was his world”. 

Ozai wasn’t sure if it was just him, but the acting in this particular scene felt more realistic than any of the others. It was much louder, as if it was a real argument. Ursa stressed certain words like she was trying to get a message through without anyone finding out. Even her face of “anger” seemed much more real than it needed to be. If his mother was here she would claim they had actual relationship problems off-stage and that it was starting to bleed into the show. He watched as Ursa avoided the kisses of Ikem, snatching her hand away at the soft touches he tried to give her and danced around saying the words “I love you” no matter how much Ikem kept repeating the lines. He could practically feel the waves of annoyance that bounced off her. 

It seemed wrong, this was the part of the play that she was supposed to give into Ikems charms and the hope of their future and not fight against them harder than she needed to. He looked around the audience, no one had caught on to what was happening. Ozai thought it was because he was very observant. He did look in the direction of the manager sitting in the front row, Ozai smiled when he saw him freaking out. The manager obviously wanted to jump on stage and handle the issue, but the realism drew the audience in more than ever. Stopping the play now would draw more attention than it already did.

He watched as Ursa took a swing from the background and stood on it. Ozai was sure that Ikem’s “What are you doing?” was unscripted.

Ozai had seen Ursa do her circus performances throughout the play and he was always captivated by how she would put her all in what she did, but this time she was swinging on a wooden plank and she kept going higher and higher like she was trying to fly away from Ikem. At one point she almost reached his private box way at the top of the building. He had thought that she would stop and fall into the arms of Ikem to continue the play, finally convinced that they should give their love a chance. It was clear to him that this “performance” was not supposed to actually happen, if Ikems face was anything to go by. But she moved one more time using only her legs to hold onto the plank, and her body was freely hanging moving as if she could fly. She went so high that she was only mere inches away from his face.

The world seemed to pause as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes were a golden brown, her hair had come out of its bun and flew freely around her, Her lips were a muted chestnut and it held a smirk so full of secrets. Her eyes shined even in the darkness and he felt himself leaning forward, Ozai was so wrapped up in this moment that he didn’t notice the snoring beside him had stopped long ago.

Ozai had to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her. She was so close he could smell the fire lily perfume coming from her and see the sweat of her brown falling down and if he wanted to he could have kissed her. At that moment it seemed that she tried to reach out to him. Tried to touch him. She was a hair away from touching his chin and feeling his beard, But the world hit play, and everything started moving as she fell back down to the earth. Ozai could feel himself breathing again, he didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath in the first place. And as she flipped off the swing and fell into Ikems arm’s he felt a spark of a challenge, and a whisper of jealousy as Ikem kissed her passionately. He didn’t hear the roar of applause from the audience. He could only watch as Ursa pushed Ikem away as discreetly as she could while they held hands and walked behind stage letting the next scene continue. He was sure that Ursa was squeezing Ikems hand hard, before they disappeared behind the curtain Ikem’s face morphed into one of pain. Ozai watched as the manager nearly fell out of his seat trying to run backstage without being seen.

Iroh watched his brother, he had been awake since the on-stage argument had occurred. The woman wasn’t supposed to swing away, she was supposed to fall into the man's arms and kiss him like she did now. But Iroh saw their eyes meet when she was in the air. To him it was only a second, he knew however that to them a lifetime had passed. His brother was nearly climbing on top of the railing when she fell away, her hand just missed the touch of his brother’s beard. Something happened in that moment he wasn’t sure what but as he looked at Ozai’s face it was full of wonder and excitement. In his eyes however, was a look Iroh knew all too well, it was the look of a challenge and his brother had gladly accepted.

“I seemed to have dozed off, did I miss anything Ozai?” Iroh faked a yawn and a stretch. With it he brought his brother out of the world he had lost himself in.

“Nah, nothing at all, it's almost over.” Ozai stated but his mind was miles away.

Iroh watched as Ozai sat back in his chair, his arms folded giving off the look as if he were unimpressed or bored. The tiny shake of his leg gave him and anticipation away.

“Also Iroh, I think i’ll join you. When you go backstage that is.” Ozai Frowned harder when his words stumbled out of his mouth so clumsily.

Iroh smiled at him and continued to enjoy the rest of the play.


	2. Ursa's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write Ursa's POV. I hope you enjoy.

The theater was chaotic, of course it was opening night and normally that meant it was full of a lot of people. But Today was different, the royal brothers Crown Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai were coming. Which meant that a lot more upper class nobles were going to be there. Other theaters had already done this play before which meant they had to stand out. The stage-manager had basically turned things up to 100. Everything had to be perfect for them. It was much easier said than done.

Ursa was nervous, of course she was. However her nerves didn’t come from impressing the princes, it came from her co-worker. Ursa and Ikem had been dating on and off for about 6 years now. He was her childhood friend and many people kept asking when they were going to tie the knot. Her mother was complaining about her being unmarried. Apparently most women her age had at least 2 kids by now. It was hard, her mother would say. To find someone who actually wanted her especially with her family’s history. Being the granddaughter of Roku often had you seen in a negative light. Her mother would constantly say Ikem came from a good family, that he had a small title and could take care of her. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone, especially her parents but her feelings for Ikem were gone, there was no spark. In fact she wasn’t sure if it had ever been.

When She had overheard two weeks ago that he was planning to propose tonight during the play, instead of feeling happy like she should have she freaked out and broke up with him with no explanation. She had only seen and talked to him during rehearsals and it was strictly professional. It was awkward for everyone involved, She was avoiding him. Her stage-manager had constantly told both of them to put whatever it was behind them and focus on what was important. She felt bad, she just knew tonight was going to be a disaster.

“What?! What do you mean they aren't coming?!” Mr. Isamu’s voice carried throughout the room.

That got everyone's attention, if the princes weren’t going to be here, then more of the audience would leave demanding their money back. It could give off a very bad image of the theater and all of its workers But she was sure she had seen the royal Guards here. Xiu had personally gone to see them, right?

“They are here Mr. Isamu, they just won't be coming down to meet the actors until after the play. Fire Prince Iroh didn’t want to make anyone too nervous.” Xiu had calmly explained to him. She had personally given a tour to the princes. A job that Ursa was glad didn’t fall on her.

The relief that came from the crowd was brief. Everyone went back to work, with much more endurance than was probably needed. Ursa was happy that she didn’t have to see them right now, her feelings about Ikem made things hard and she was sure she was going to make a fool of herself. 

“Hey” Ikem had somehow snuck up behind her during the commotion. “I know you said you wanted to break up, but it came out of nowhere and i just wanted to talk.”

“There's nothing to talk about Ikem, we have to focus on the play--” 

“Forget the play!” He cut her off. “There’s something I've wanted to ask you for a long time, and i wasn’t sure when the best time to ask would be.”

“5 minutes” Xiu voice echoed around them glaring at the two of them as the quiet settled among the theater.

Ursa's heart was beating fast, he couldn’t possibly think to ask now? Could he?

“Ikem please don’t. I want to focus.” Ursa tried to step around him but he followed.

“Why won't you look at me turtleduck?” The nickname Ikem gave to her felt wrong. 

Before she could answer Xiu stated it was show time, and she nearly ran to her spot.

The Candle lights dimmed and she got mentally ready for the show.

The show started strong, everything went perfect and even Mr.Isamu was smiling from ear to ear in the front row. Ursa tried to keep it professional. During her Scenes with Ikem, it seemed that he too wanted to keep the peace for right now. Ursa watched as the other actors performed their hearts out. Ursa wasn't as gifted as some of her friends in acrobats, She couldn’t juggle and balance like Ikem could and she couldn’t breathe fire like some others. But she thought she did a very convincing job being an acrobat, especially when she was in the air. Of all the parts that she has played in her life, she thought being able to swing into the air felt the most free. She was able to flip and twist so elegantly, that she never feared when gravity would hold her. In fact she welcomed the rush. She could go so far into the audience that they would reach up and try to touch her. Some would throw flowers for her to catch, and some if she was low enough would give a quick kiss to her hands.

The firebenders had the entire Audience “Ooh” and “Ahh” she knew everyone was trying to impress the Princes’ maybe even gain favor with them even she tried to look up into their private box, but it was too dark, and she could barely see the outline of them.

However when the “circus” part was done in this act. Her stomach dropped as she and Ikem where left alone on stage This was the part of the play that she dreaded. The woman was supposed to fight against their “love” only to finally give into him and share a passionate kiss. Proclaiming they would be together forever. She did not want to kiss him.

Ikem had obviously chosen this moment to try and ‘win her back’ he started to go off script saying things in more of a “romantic” way then needed, she tried to stay on and improvise. She constantly tried to steer them back to how the play was supposed to go. This moment was only supposed to be no more than 3 mins long. But he kept talking, kept trying to win her.

“My love, why do you fight me so hard. After all we have been through, the world would welcome us with open arms. Tell me you love me like you always do.” Ikem grabbed hold of Ursa hands 

“No, The world will not accept us as we are, please stop trying. If our masters find out, we will be killed.”

She tried to emphasize that the manager of the play would likely fire the both of them if they kept going off script, she glanced in his direction and could already see the anger on his face.

Ikem just smiled

“It's going to be ok. We can figure it out together. Because you are my world. And i don’t care about our masters. I don’t even care about Their masters either! You’re the only person i want to love.” 

He kissed her hands, and she nearly screamed at him for going off script and implying that he didn’t care that the Fire Princes’ were currently here.

Ursa couldn’t contain her annoyance and she began to get loud, louder than she needed to be. She still tried to steer the play into its proper direction. She tried to stress that he needed to “Stop what he was doing” That her feelings weren’t there. And that he needed to get a hold of himself. He would reply back instantly with something that would be cute or charming to the outside world. The audience was eating the performance up and she wondered if there was anyone who actually saw the problem here. 

Ikem would use any chance that he could to try and kiss her, and she would avoid it in the best way possible, He ended up kissing her cheek, her hand and her arm, all in an attempt to not have him kiss her lips. He smiled at her, like it was a game. She however found no joy in this. The scene was going on longer than it should have but still she moved from his soft touches and avoided saying “I love you” directly, even if it was what the script wanted her to say. If he could go off script so could she. Ikem would simply say the line again, and chase her around the stage. To the on-lookers they would see her denying her feelings and him trying to prove to her to have hope.

She was getting annoyed, everyone seemed to adore his actions, he seemed to think that it was a game and that she would come around. But neither could be farther from the truth.

She looked at their stage manager and saw him freaking out in his chair, she knew that she would be fired after this play and she basically gave up the idea of convincing him to let her stay. He wasn't an easy man to please. She was frustrated, she wanted to get away from everyone, Ikem, Her manager, and all of the audience if only for one second. But she couldn’t leave the stage especially since their scene wasn’t technically done. She saw one of the swinging ropes in the background and got an idea.

She was supposed to be a performer and so she decided that she would do just that. She could barely hear Ikem ask “What are you doing” before she was in the air.

All she could think of was to swing higher, if she went higher it would take longer for her to get back down. She hoped gravity would let her go, and she would be able to fly away. Ikem obviously began to panic and the next couple of lines out his mouth were made up on the spot, not that Ursa cared. He killed her acting career. She realized that as she was swinging she was getting closer and closer to the princes’ private box. So she did one last push and dropped down so only her knees held her. She only wanted to get a glimpse of them. She wanted to see who the men were that she was trying so desperately to please. When she reached the top she saw him, and the world stopped. Gravity had finally let go, if only for a minute.

She stared at him. His golden eyes were beautiful. He looked so regal, so perfect. But he also looked so grumpy that she smiled to herself. His eyes burned so brightly, she knew he was a firebender and she could see the light in his eyes. His mouth was agape, but she suddenly wanted to kiss them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. She wanted him to say something, to hear his voice. She wondered if it was deep, if his voice would captivate her like his eyes did. She could also feel his warmth, she didn’t realize she was cold until she was next to him. She saw him lean forward or maybe she moved forward. She didn’t know all she wanted to do in that moment was touch him. She was so close to him, She lifted her hand, the hairs of his beard tickled the tip of her fingers. She wanted to stay in that moment forever. Stay with him forever, She understood now why ladies would throw themselves at him, he was truly beautiful. But suddenly she was falling and she had to hold in a scream when she realized what was happening. She was falling back, back to him, to Ikem. When she flipped off the swing she accidentally fell into his arms. He used this moment to finish the scene and he kissed her passionately. However even being in his arms she had never felt colder.

The audience roared in applause, even if there was still one more act to go. She pushed him away from her as secretly as she could. Everything caught up to her as Ikem held her hand. She could feel the Prince’s eyes on her back, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. She squeezed Ikem’s hand hard, both in anger and in fear. She waited as she heard Mr. Isamu yelling, Xiu lovely as she was, tried to calm him down, saying that what they had done had caused a bigger positive reaction then what the script had actually called for. She finally convinced him to wait until after the play, to lash out like he wanted to.

Ursa wasn’t paying attention to anything that was said. She kept hugging herself trying to warm up but it seemed like an impossible task. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing back at the curtain, She had a want and need to peek out, and see him again. She knew it was impossible from where she was standing but All she could think about for the rest of the play was seeing his beautiful Golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is from the Urzai week prompt "Theater" I hope you enjoy
> 
> Edit: A lovely person created Fanart of this Fic, if you want to see it here's the link: https://stardust948.tumblr.com/post/634992505582174208/inspired-by-burning-the-stars


End file.
